


Blind and in love.

by jellyfic



Series: Blind!Kenma AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, blind!Kenma au, chaste touching, experiencing, no angst i swear, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: “You’re hot.”Where Kenma is blind and wants to know how Kuroo looks.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Blind!Kenma AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681297
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	Blind and in love.

“Kuro?”

“Hm?” he answers without looking up from his book. 

Kuroo is sitting on a chair in his kitchen, chewing on a pen while making his chemistry work. It’s only when nothing follows his acknowledgment that he raises his head, shifting it to look at Kenma sitting on the ground of his living room. 

The boy isn’t laying down with his earphones anymore, listening to videos about guys playing games, but fidgeting with his hands and nibbling his lips. He waits patiently for the blond to continue, knowing he’ll do when ready. 

“Can I... Touch your face?” He finally murmurs. 

Kuroo freezes, pen hanging in his mouth as he stares at him. He can see Kenma is feeling anxious right now, but he doesn’t know how to react to that demand to be honest. His silence must have irked him as he adds.

“It’s just... It’s been a few months now since we know each other and I’d like to know how you look.” 

Right. Kuroo met Kenma three months ago. He was searching for something great to do, something that could help people and make him feel useful. He knew he needed that, between his family problems and university classes he needed something out of everything. Something that would benefit not only him but also people who needed it. 

He first thought about helping elders, but met Kozume-san back then. She was desperate to find someone to befriend her son. She wanted him to go out more often, to meet new people, have some fun. So she asked him to help Kenma, just going with him to arcades, to the park or anything really that would take her son out of his bedroom. Kuroo accepted without hesitation, and then learned Kenma was blind.

And the more time he spends with the blond, the more he grows fond of him. He likes his personality, likes hanging out with him even when they don’t talk at all. He just likes his presence. And he’s glad to know that Kenma does like it too, even if he never said it. 

And today, they decided to stay at Kuroo’s, him doing homework and Kenma listening to video games.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” He finally answers, getting up to sit down in front of the blond. He crosses his legs, adopting the same position than Kenma before adding. “I’m here.”

Hesitantly, Kenma extends his hands, stretching them forward, searching for him. Usually, Kuroo would have taken them and led him to where the blond wanted, but he has learned that it was actually the worst thing to do. In moment like these, letting Kenma find what he was searching for was best for him and probably what he wanted him to do. 

Except that his hands land right on his pecs. He laughs.

“That’s a quality start Kenma, it's my boobs. Geez, if you wanted to go that far, you just should have asked.” He teases, feeling his cheeks heating up. 

He grins when he sees red creeping into Kenma’s cheeks too, who punches him before grumbling. 

“I was searching for your shoulders idiot. You’re taller than I thought even when you’re sitting.” 

Kuroo smiles fondly, letting his hands move to his shoulder without reluctance. Kenma is never bothered or upset about his little jokes. The blond has a good sense of humor and can’t be vexed easily. He admires that about him. 

It’s only when Kenma’s hands touch his neck that understands what letting the boy touch him really means. Immediately he tenses, swallowing nervously. His friend notices of course, wincing. 

“Sorry.” He says, quickly moving his hands to his jaws. 

This time Kuroo doesn’t answer, looking at the blond. They are only a few centimeters away, and he has to bend his head a little as Kenma tilts his so he can move easily. They are remarkably close, too close for his own sake. 

He can see Kenma’s eyes, looking down as usual. He is used to see his pupils not moving around, just staying fixed on an invisible point. But he likes that too. They are breathtaking, golden and transparent, round but angled like a cat. They are just beautiful. 

His hands keep touching his jaw, cupping them gently in his palm. They are soft and warm, and the contact sends shivers down his spine. His fingers are light, browsing his skin with so much care, as if not to hurt him. This is a bad idea. 

Thumbs brush against his cheeks slowly, feeling the texture, searching how large they are, how soft. Kenma has no special expression on his face, he is relaxed, curious. Kuroo bits his lips, closing his eyes when the hands move farther, cupping his cheeks this time, thumbs searching for his eyes, his nose. 

He feels Kenma’s index drawing his nose, as his thumbs, still on his eyes, are more cautious, more slow. And when he talks, Kuroo feels his breath brushing his skin turning his already pink cheeks crimson. 

“What is the color of your eyes?” Kenma whispers, probably afraid to break the moment. 

So he answers in the same tone. “They’re brown.” He pauses and then. “Nothing out of the ordinary on the contrary to yours. They are beautiful.” 

Kenma frowns, stopping mid-gesture. “You have to be a bit more detailed than that, Kuro.” He purposely ignores the compliment. 

“Hm, they’re like stars, but golden stars. They shine, but they’re also transparent. As if they were the most precious thing in this planet.” He breathes out, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the admission. 

He receives a light tap on his temple as Kenma scowls. “I wasn’t asking about mine idiot.” 

“Fine, fine!” He chuckles, imagining his wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes through his closed one. “What do want me to say? They’re brown, basic. Like the feeling in the woods, when the only color that matches the green of the leaves is the brown of the trees. It’s warm sometimes but also deep?” 

Kenma hums, tracing his brows, brushing under his eyes. He does this for a few more seconds, encircling his eyes, discovering his nose and forehead. Then, he says bluntly, matter-of-fact. 

“You’re hot.” 

Kuroo chokes, breath stuck in his lungs. He nearly opens his eyes at the surprise but keeps himself from doing it just in time. Kenma notices his sudden change and understands the meaning of his words. 

“Not like that!” He nearly yells, face turning beautiful shades of red again. “You’re impossible! I meant like... like warm! Your skin is warm.” He furrows. “Am I making you uncomfortable? I mean, we can stop if you want, I-“

“No,” Kuroo interrupts, opening his eyes once he feels the fingers uncovering him. “No, it’s okay, I’m fine.” 

Kenma nods, going up to his hair. There, he pats him, brushing his hands into his hair and making them messier. He bits his lip, preventing him from laughing, but fails miserably. 

“They feel so messy.” He teases. 

Kuroo groans. “They are! Impossible to tame, my mother and I gave up years ago.” 

This sparkle a laugh out of the blond, making him smile fondly. Kenma gives a last ruffle at his hair before going down again on his face. And once his thumbs settle on his lips, Kuroo tenses. He doesn’t move though, letting his friends do as he pleases. 

His fingers are still warm, skimming on his lips chastely. Kuroo feels suddenly very hot, his whole body burning, agonizing. He can’t help but breath out shakily. Kenma doesn’t react, still carressing his lips. 

Then, slowly, he becomes closer and closer until their faces align. He can definitely feel the breath of the blond on his skin, and he can’t help but stare at his lips. In a strangled sigh, he murmurs. 

“Kenma?” 

The blond approaches further, stopping inches away from his lips, where his fingers are still settled. 

“Can I?” He asks, waiting for an answer. 

But Kuroo is too disturb to give a reliable one so he nods. In a heartbeat, Kenma’s lips are on his, two of his fingers between them. They barely touch, as he backs down a bit, parting their lips before reducing the gap for the second time. This time, the pressure is firmer, and he retreats his fingers once sure his lips are on the right place. 

Kuroo can’t help but kiss back, pushing against his lips, tasting them. They are warm too, just like his hands and they are sweet, as if they’re made of candy. 

It’s a new way of exploring, a new way of touching. 

And as they both smile into the kiss, Kuroo thinks he wouldn’t mind Kenma using his lips again to know how he looks.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like three hours earlier and just went with it even though I have already four ongoing fics. 
> 
> Anyway, I offer it to you, just some fluff! I hope you enjoyed it! Don’t forget to comment/kudos if you liked it, it makes me really happy!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
